Beginnings
"Beginnings" is the first episode of series one of Spaced. It was broadcast on September 24, 1999. Synopsis Struggling artist Tim Bisley and struggling writer Daisy Steiner meet in a café and bond over their mutual search for accomodation. In order to procure what appears to be a dream flat, they pretend to be a professional couple, and get to know each other. They arrive at 23 Meteor Street and meet Marsha Klein, who becomes their new landlady. Tim bids his farewells to ex-girlfriend Sarah while Daisy leaves her squat. The faux-couple settle in and meet their downstairs neighbour, experimental painter Brain Topp. Despite close scrutiny, their ruse succeeds, and Tim and Daisy retire to their rooms at the end of a long and life-changing day. Cast *Jessica Stevenson … Daisy Steiner *Simon Pegg … Tim Bisley *Bill Bailey … Bilbo Bagshot *Katy Carmichael … Twist Morgan *Julia Deakin … Marsha Klein *Nick Frost … Mike Watt *Mark Heap … Brian Topp *James Lance … Richard *Peter Serafinowicz … Duane Benzie *Anna Wilson-Jones … Sarah *Edgar Wright … First Sleeping Ex-flatmate (uncredited) Homage-O-Meter *'00:30' – Terminator 2: Judgment Day is referenced, specifically the ending (with the thumb and the molten…thing) which made Tim cry like a baby. *'02:59' – "Getting to Know You" plays over the montage, taken from The King and I. *'03:19' – dialogue exchange taken from Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, as spoken by Han Solo (Harrison Ford) and Luke Skywalker (Mark Hamill): *'03:55' – Edgar Wright's mother was known to call him "pickle". Shaun is also given this nickname by Barbara in Shaun of the Dead. *'05:06' – the name "Tim Bisley" is taken from graphic artist Simon Bisley. The artwork was done by Jim Murray and Jason Brashill of 2000AD fame. *'05:16' – Tim once had a collection of ''Batman'' comics prior to an incident involving his sister, a cardboard car and a pond, resulting not only in Tim's forehead scar, but also the loss of said comics. *'05:47' – Dark Star Comics is based on Dark Horse Comics. *'05:49' – God's Third Leg was a late-eighties band whose drummer was none other than Simon Pegg. *'06:13' – the interesting and relevant thoughts and speculations posited by the contemporary science-fiction series The X-Files are defended with terminal intensity by Tim. *'06:30' – Gillian Anderson appears in glossy, stapled form as the object of Tim's dubious affections. *'07:04' – The young Daisy is reading an issue of The Beano. *'07:15' – Michelle from Eastenders did indeed get a third. *'07:39' – The animated amalgamation of Daisy's supposed fears was done in the style of ''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'' TV series. *'08:14' – Yes, an obvious reference to Green Card, whose stars–Andie MacDowell and Gérard Depardieu–are also name-checked. *'09:45' – various references to The Shining, including "perfect for a child" and the terrifying twins–who were set to be recurring characters until it transpired The League of Gentlemen had similar characters in their Christmas special. *'13:05' – cameos in the form of Edgar Wright and Andy Hollis portraying two of Daisy's stoner flatmates. External links * Category:Spaced episodes